The Charmed Return
Faeries tread the Faerie Path A mind astray, a sundered soul that sleeps A human heart to show the way A Faerie love that faith and fealty keeps An ancient foe holds deadly thrall A word that's left unspoken on enchanted lips The Family Royal heeds the faint and far-off call All paths converge upon the Pure Eclipse Der deutsche Reim (übersetzt von LadySonea): Elfen wandeln Elfenpfade Ein verlorenes Gedächtnis, eine gebrochene Seele schläft Ein menschliches Herz, das den Weg zeigt Eine Elfenliebe, die Glaube und Vertrauen bewahrt Ein uralter Feind hält tödlichen Bann Ein unausgesprochenes Wort auf verzauberten Lippen Die königliche Familie folgt dem schwachen, fernen Ruf Alle Wege treffen sich zur totalen Sonnenfinsternis The Charmed Return ist der sechste, noch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzte, Band der Serie Elfennacht. Tania, kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie im Elfenreich erlebt hat. Englisch By the light of the pure eclipse, two worlds will be as one... She was once a princess of Faerie, the seventh daughter of King Oberon. But sixteen-year-old Anita Palmer has no memory of the Faerie Realm; her true Faerieprincess identity; her love, Edric; or her quest to save Faerie from a deadly plague that ravaged it. With the help of an unexpected ally, Anita must figure out a way to reawaken Tania, her Faerie self - but how? Now Anita - or is she Tania? - doesn't know who, or what, to trust, incliuding her own memories. With no time to spare, Anita must act. A thrilling final battle is soon to be waged that will affect not only her destiny but the fate of both Faerie and the Mortal world. Loyalities will be tested, true love questioned, and nothing is what it seems. Deutsch übersetzt von LadySonea Im Licht der totalen Sonnenfinsternis werden zwei Welten zu einer verschmelzen… Sie war einmal eine Prinzessin der Elfen, die siebte Tochter von König Oberon. Aber die sechzehnjährige Anita Palmer hat keine Erinnerungen an das Elfenreich; ihre wahre Elfenprinzessinidentität; ihren Liebsten, Edric; oder ihre Reise un das Elfenreich von einer tödlichen Plage zu befreien, die es verwüstet hat.Mit der Hilfe eines unerwarteten Verbündeten muss Anita einen Weg finden, um Tania, ihr Elfenselbst, zu erwecken - aber wie? Jetzt weiß Anita - oder ist sie Tania? - nicht, wem oder was sie vertrauen kann, einschließlich ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren muss Anita handeln. Ein spannender, finaler Kampf muss bald geführt werden, der nicht nur über ihr Schicksal, sondern über die Zukunft des Elfenreichs und der Welt der Sterblichen entscheiden wird. Loyalität wird geprüft, wahre Liebe hinterfragt werden, und nichts ist wie es scheint. Handlung Teil 1: Just Another Girl From Camden Town Anita wacht in ihrem Zimmer auf, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb sie mittags überhaupt eingeschlafen ist. Im Wohnzimmer trifft sie ihre Mutter Mary, die ganz verwundert ist ihre Tochter wiederzusehen. Außerdem nennt sie sie Tania. Als Anita sie darauf anspricht erfährt sie, das nicht der zehnte Juni, sondern der vierzehnte August ist. Ihre Mutter erzählt ihr, was während der fehlenden neun Wochen passiert ist, zumindest bis Anita ihre Eltern wegen der Seuche aus dem Elfenreich zurückbringen musste. Natürlich glaubt Anita diese Geschichte nicht und rennt vor ihrer Mutter weg. Dass sie Evan nicht erreichen kann macht sie nervös, haben sie sich vielleicht getrennt? Verzweifelt besucht Anita ihre Freundin Jade, die sie wie ihre Mutter zuerst Tania nennt. Von ihr hört sie eine andere Version der Ereignisse, sie sei nach dem Unfall ein paar Tage verschwunden und dann verändert wieder aufgetaucht, wollte mit Jade Urlaub in Florida machen, habe sie aber ohne eine Erklärung alleine verreisen lassen. Ans Elfenreich glaubt Jade auch nicht, zumindest bis zwei Leute in ihrem Garten erscheinen: Evan, oder Edric, und Prinzessin Rathina. Die beiden Elfen bestätigen die Geschichte von Anitas Mutter und ergänzen, was auf der Reise nach Tirnanog passiert ist. Als Tania zum göttlichen Harfner flog, seien sie ohnmächtig geworden und jetzt würden sie sie suchen um zu erfahren, ob die Krankheit geheilt wäre und der Güldenschaf aufgehoben werden könne. Auch darauf weiß Anita keine Antwort. Rathina und Edric überlegen, was sie tun können, um Anitas Erinnerungen zurückzuholen, als Zara auftaucht. Teil 2: The Seekings Of The Sundered Soul Um nicht auf Jades Mutter zu treffen fahren Anita, Jade und die Elfen zurück zu Tanias Wohnung, wo Clive, der gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, schon auf seine Tochter wartet. Er ist nicht besonders glücklich darüber, die Elfen zu sehen, Mary hingegen begrüßt sie freundlich. Im folgenden Gespräch erfährt Tania, was passiert ist, nachdem sie alleine zum göttlichen Harfner geflogen ist. Edric und Rathina, die kurz ohnmächtig waren, haben gesehen wie Connor verschwunden ist und wussten, dass etwas nicht so funktioniert hat wie sie es gehofft hatten. Als Tania nicht zurückkehrte sind sie auf der Suche nach ihr wieder ins Elfenreich gefahren, wo Edric mit Hilfe des Salamanders und der dunklen Künste ein Portal in die Welt der Sterblichen öffnen konnte. Er erklärt auch, dass es nicht so einfach wird, ins Elfenreich zurückzukehren, da das Elfenreich eigentlich noch immer von der Magie der Herzöge verschlossen ist. Alle denken darüber nach, wie sie dieses Problem lösen können. Da wacht endlich Zara auf, die erzählt, dass sie nach ihrem Tod zu den Toren Albions gekommen, aber nicht in das ewige Reich eintreten konnte, da ihre Aufgabe noch nicht beendet war. Sie konnte keine feste Gestalt mehr annehmen, aber als Traumweber wichtige Hinweise geben.In der Welt der Sterblichen hat sie ihren Körper wieder, außerdem ist ihre Gabe stärker geworden, so dass sie mit einem Lied Tanias Erinnerungen zurückholen kann. Nun kann Tania auch etwas berichten, nämlich dass der göttliche Harfner ihr gesagt hat die Krankheit könne nur beendet werden, wenn er zu Oberon oder Oberon zu ihm käme. Aber Er könne das Elfenreich nicht betreten und Oberon könne nicht König bleiben, wenn er den Palast verließe. Das scheint zwar unmöglich, aber Tania hat zumindest eine Idee, wie sie ins Elfenreich zurückkehren können: Edric ruft erneut die dunklen Künste, und reist mit Tania in die Vergangenheit, von wo sie fünf andere Kinder holen, die Tanias Geist aufgenommen hatten, aber gestorben sind, bevor ihre Elfenseele erwachen konnte. Als letztes kommen sie in die Zeit, in der Tania erstmals die Welten gewechselt hat. Als Tania der todkranken Prinzessin die Hand gibt, tauschen sie ihre Erinnerungen aus. Die Prinzessin weiß jetzt alles, was in den fünfhundert Jahren seit ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag passiert ist, während Tania aus der Gegenwart sich wieder an ihre Kindheit im Elfenreich erinnern kann. Um sich und ihre früheren Selbsts zu stärken, macht Tania eine Pause in ihrem Haus, dort hört sie im Schlaf einen Hilferuf ihres Vaters. Sofort verlassen die Kinder und die Elfen die Welt der Sterblichen, Zara kann sie nicht begleiten, sie hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und verschwindet nach Albion. Wärend Rathina und Jade, die heimlich mitgereist ist, bei Edric bleiben, der von der Reise geschwächt wurde, gehen die Kinder und Tania tum Palast. Ihre Macht ist jedoch nicht so stark wie die von Lear Aurealis, der alle Mitglieder seiner Familie gefangen hällt. Er erschafft ein weiteres Bernsteingefängnis, um Tania einzusperren. Teil 3: The Festival Of The Pure Eclipse Teil 4: The Darkling Tide Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Noch nicht übersetzt